flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Δ Tarthurac
Tarthurac Skaar, The stoic paladin, and founding member of Wahda Guild. He is monstrously tall, and strong and takes no nonsense from anyone. Once fueled by rage and resentment over his fate of succumbing to the infamous dragon plague, after being cured he is turning over a new leaf. Trying to fill a more traditional role as a paladin he now seeks to find his true purpose. Still no nonsense though. Backstory Clan Jesnari The Jesnari, or "Fanged hearts" in draconic, are a nomadic clan of dragonborn from the fiefdom of Rivultha. Their homeland, lead by the Dread Lord Akiz rose in open rebellion against the Arkshehad empire in 2663 TI. When the war began, 300 years ago, the Dread Lord commanded all clans relinquish their able bodied sons to serve as soldiers in his war. Most clans accepted, but the Jesnari did not. They believed secession from the Arkshehad empire would be suicidal so they and many other clans refused to die in another uprising doomed to fail. The Jesnari disobeyed the Dread lord's order and fled the capital. No they are unable to return to civilization, or retreat to the rest of the empire. The live nomadically in the land of Rivultha, constantly in fear of execution or forced conscription. Early life Tharthurac was born the third son of Dodirim and Nabirith Jesnari. Growing up he knew the life of a nomad wandering swamps and blighted forests, always looking over his shoulder to avoid being hunted. When Tarthurac was two years old his father, Dodorim had the Achilles tendon in his right leg severed in a skirmish against raiders from the empire. Usually wounds like Dororim's could be healed with restorative magic, but the Jesnari had no access to such powers and was crippled for life. The disgrace of this wound broke Dodorim, and he became a hollow shell of the man he once was,work now only being fit to work with his hands to make shoes and other leather workings for the tribe, jobs that were usually saved for younger or pregnant females. As Tarthurac grew up, he resented the defeated attitude his father carried. Tarthurac was ashamed that all it took to break his father was one injury. Other members of the tribe had lost eyes, arms, or their feet, and still managed to pull their own weight. The Jesnari were experts of stealth and speed, the attributes needed to evade a fight. They Tarthuracwon battles by not entering them to begin with. Sadly, Tarthurac did not excel in these fields. He was big for his age, making him stronger than most, but he was uncoordinated and clumsy. Tarthurac's uncle, Otijurn was the only one who saw potential in Tarthurac's size. He taught Tarthurac how to use his size to his advantage in a fight. Tarthurac took an instant liking to his uncle, who commanded authority and mentored him unlike his own father. His first friend Inside clan Jesnari were many different types of dragon born, including one brown dragonborn, named Brenvoth. Brenvoth was a goof off. Always talking big game, but never able to back it up. Brenvoth would say that he would one day become a powerful wizard, a great warrior or something equally as ridiculous and the other dragonborn would put him back in his place. But something about his ambition, or just the fact that he never lost his enthusiasm stood out to Tarthurac. Tarthurac and Brenvoth started to hang out regularly. Tarthurac would listen to Brenvoth talk about his crazy dreams, and they would make ridiculous plans on how to pull his loft goals off. Every month he had a new one. It seemed to Tarthurac that Brenvoth was more attached to the idea of having high goals than actually doing anything to achieve them, Tarthurac was the one who enjoyed planning how to achieve them. Saying Goodbye Tarthurac grew into a massive dragonborn in his teens and Brenvoth grew more mature and calmed his crazy ambitions a bit as they entered their teenage years. Around the time Tarthurac was thirteen or so, his uncle Otijurn returned wounded from patrol when the tribes were passing near the blighted woods. Apparently another renegade tribe was hiding on the border of the blighted woods and had attacked their partol. When Tarthurac came to see his wounded Uncle he was told that the other clan that had hid in the blighted woods apparently did so because they had somehow contracted the dragon plague. This plague was a serious problem in Thal'Thaxia. It spread via physical contact and there was no cure. The plague caused the infected to lose their breath weapon and go mad, and within only a few years it would kill them. Any dragonborn who contracted the plague, regardless of color was required to travel to the city of Thaze, a colony where those infected could serve as guardians against the shadowfell before they died. It was an age old tradition that even amidst a civil war, honor demanded that Otijurn die with dignity in battle, rather than dying in madness. Tarthurac barely had time to wish his uncle goodbye before he departed east to give himself up to the Arkshehad empire. It tore Tarthurac apart to lose his uncle. Contracting the plague was no way for a warrior to go. His Uncle was the strongest man he had ever met, and all it took to destroy him was a simple touch of an infected dragonborn. Tarthurac never fully came to grips with the way his uncle died. The idea that even the strongest of men can be toppled so simply stuck with him. To add to his grief, a short time later Tarthurac's brother just older than himself, Grezire left on patrol and his squad never returned. This was uncommon, but not unheard of. He was presumed dead or captured and the clan could not risk their members to try to retrieve him. Live for or Die for Tarthurac had his fair share of scrapes with the Arkshehad empire raiders. They were strong and ruthless, but they were nothing compared to the soldier of Rivultha, the Dread legion. One day Brenvoth came to Tarthurac and told him that the Dread Legion was supposedly not too far north of them. He said the legion was said to be transporting a powerful weapon they had stolen from the empire to the capital of Rivultha. Brenvoth said he wanted to get his hands on the weapon but Tarthurac warned him it wasn't a too risky. It would put a target on their clan's back, which was the last thing they needed. Brenvoth accepted Tarthurac's answer and left later that day on his patrol with Tarthurac's youngest brother, Jinacath and several others. But only two men from his six man team came back that night. They reported that Brenvoth and Tarthurac's brother Jinacath had been grabbed by the Dread Legion. They had been discovered when Brenvoth had drifted too close to the enemy patrol. Tarthurac was sick of running. Tarthurac grabbed his gear and followed the Dread Legion's trail to get his comrades back. But when he got close to their camps, he realized all the stories told about them were true. There was a reason the dread legion were able to fight off the arkshehad empire on three fronts at once. Members of the Dread legion were said to undergo a strange ritual that made them cold and heartless and caused them to swell in size to be nearly ten feet tall. Even at Tarthurac's large size, these gigantic black dragonborn dwarfed him. There was no way he could take them, and no way he was sneaky enough to get past them. Tarthurac came up with a different idea. If he could get an imperial patrol to chase him, he could lead them to the Dread Legion's patrol and get them to fight each other. Tarthurac went south as fast as he could and ran into a squad from the Pyro legion: A higher ranking legion in the imperial army. Tarthurac snuck into their stables and began to grab their horses, but as he rode out of their makeshift stables his horse's legs were cleaved off by six pyro legion soldiers who were waiting to pounced on him. He was no match for them and they captured him. The Price of Treason Tarthurac was taken to Gelioth's hill, a popular site for the empire to use for executions. Tarthurac, as well as two other prisoners were dragged to the execution stones. Each stone was over ten feet tall, usually three or more feet wide, and a foot or two deep. Each stone had a hole bored through it around shoulder height. A green dragonborn who looked to have been beaten within an inch of his life already, and a blue dragonborn who looked scared out of his mind were Tarthurac's fellow prisoners. The green dragonborn was dragged out first. The Pyro legion solders pulled his arm through one of the stones, then took a three foot stake and a hammer and drove the stake down through his forearm. Next was Tarthurac's turn. They pulled his arm through another stone and drove a stake in his arm. He could do nothing but feel the blood slowly draining from his arm and listen as the legion took the blue dragonborn and did the same to him. Then the Pyro legion left, positive none of the prisoners would survive. Tarthurac tried to slow his heart rate, to keep from bleeding out, but after an hour or so passed, he began to realize that this was likely the end for him. The blue dragonborn behind him was crying loudly and yelling for help and the green dragonborn had not made a sound the entire time. Tarthurac started to panic as the reality began to sink in. He started to struggle a bit and he roared in frustration. The green dragonborn behind him spoke and said "Looks like I'm dying with two cowards." Something snapped inside Tarthurac when he heard that. He stopped struggling and he felt a wave of pure hatred roll over him. Suddenly the pain was gone, nothing else mattered: He had to make that green dragonborn pay for saying that. It took all his strength to pull the round stake down his forearm, the muscles and skin began to rip. But Tarthurac gritted his teeth and didn't make a sound as he split his own arm in two to get free. Tarthurac held the two halves of his right arm together at the wrist and he walked around the stone, retrieved the stake and approached the green dragonborn. Tarthurac raised the stake with his left hand and said "At least the cowards outlived you." Tarthurac brought the stake down into the green dragonborn's eye. The green dragonborn grabbed Tarthurac's bisected arm briefly before falling limp. Just as quickly as the rage had came to Tarthurac it began to subside. The pain from his arm was intense and blood was gushing from his wound. For a brief second he considered trying to remove the blue dragonborn's stake, but he just began to run down the hill. It wasn't long before he passed out from blood loss. Divine Intervention Tarthurac awoke nearly a week later, inside a ship. His arm was in a cast and he has been cleaned and dressed in black and green robes. A human cleric of Kord walked into Tarthurac's cabin and introduced himself as Radz. Tarthurac learned that Radz had been on an expedition in the northern half of the writhing sea with his fellow adventurers, trying to hunt a specific type of hydra that only lived in the unwashed marshes. After they were returning to their ship Radz said he had heard the howling of a wolf, and knew it was a sign from Kord. He followed the wolf's howl and found Tarthurac lying in his own blood with a single black wolf standing over him. Radz said he knew Kord wanted Tarthurac saved. Tarthurac saw that where the green dragonborn had touched him, his scales had begun to lose their shine. The green dragonborn had given him the dragon plague. Becoming a paladin of Kord was no easy task, but it was Tarthurac's only hope to defeat the sickness. Tarthurac left Thal'thaxia with Radz and his group. With the plague Tarthurac could no longer call himself Jesnari, but he couldn't call himself Jilinth, because it meant forgotten, and apparently the gods had not forgotten him. He chose the surname Skaar, after the massive scar that now covered his right arm. Tomorrow never knows Tharthurac trained at a monastery on the mainland for three years to become one of Kord's warriors, learning his doctrines and to fight with heavy armor and steel weapons. He excelled in this kind of combat far more than he ever did in his own tribe. He converted the robes that Radz gave him to become his monastic scapular to wear over his armor. But even after becoming a paladin, the plague didn't leave Tarthurac, it just stuck in his arm. Shortly after passing his final trials on the mainland he met Temtum, a blue tiefling pirate losing a bar fight. Somehow this blue tiefling reminded him of his old friend Brenvoth. Just seeing the way he was getting the crap kicked out of him seemed familiar. Tarthurac stepped in once again to help this man. The tiefling, named Temtum became his friend as well, offering him a spot on his ship: The Sea's Insanity. In the year 186 Tarthurac's ship wound up off the coasts of a struggling settlement known as Alfenheim on the continent of Flouna. At the behest of his captain Blanka, he and the crew set to work restoring and defending the settlement, eventually founding a guild there. In Game The Wahda Guild During the Wahda Guild arc, Tarthurac served as the angry and dark Paladin, technically in charge of the Wahda guild, but with no real authority. He was relentless and brutal during this arc in his plans and battle strategies, but glimmers of his humanity showed up every now and then. His leadership decisions, controversial nor not, shaped the outcome of many of the quests he took on during this arc. Shadows Over Flouna Hell and Back During the Shadows Over Flouna Arc, Tarthurac served as the main tactician and tank of the Wahda Guild in their struggle against the Githyanki, fighting in ever major battle against them, even going far enough to charge directly into the carnage atop Pride's peak even after his allies who tried before him were pushed back. Tarthurac dealt the killing blows against both the Githyanki Leader and the Atropal, Shkiga during this arc. Hell and Back A Storm of Stars Relationships: Têmtum: Tarthurac once saw Temtum as the man he wanted to be. Carefree, Confident, Daring and Devoted to getting what he wanted, but most of all, a black sheep among his own people. Tarthurac would never admit it but he admired the rogue, and at once time would have followed him over the edge of the earth if he commanded him to. But that time has come and gone. In Tarthurac's eyes, Temtum is nothing more than a shadow of the man he was in his youth. Temtum had so much going for him, but he fell flat at the finish line. Temtum let Blanka chose another man and he let that defeat crush him. No longer a daring sea explorer, with the wind at his back and a twinkle in his eye. Now Temtum was a disheveled man waiting to die alone in a hole he had dug for himself in the back of the guild hall. Tarthurac still enjoy's Temtum's company when he's not sulking, and the two of them voyage here and there but it's not the same. Temtum has fallen and he no longer holds Tarthurac's loyalty. Nyanta: Nyanta gives Tarthurac hope. When he first met the small Tabaxi he thought little of him. But his new whiskered friend proved quickly he was supremely capable with a rapier, and most of all, he proved he was capable of following Tarthurac's orders. Having never earned the respect of his peers as a youth, never earning the full approval of the Paladins who trained him, and never attaining a high rank on the sea's insanity, Nyanta was the first person Tarthurac ever met to really respect him without demanding Tarthurac prove himself first. This respect is the first thing that attracted Tarthurac to Nyanta, and for a long time it was only this, along with Nyanta's music and witty personality that drew the dragonborn to the tabaxi. But one decision Nyanta made would change Tarthurac's view of the world forever. After defeating the renegade orcs outside of Lenmana, Tarthurac opted to kill the infant they found there to end her suffering, believing the humans would not take responsibility for her and she would grow up and lead a misshapen and hateful life. Better to spare her that and let the gods decide her ultimate fate, but Nyanta showed him a different path. Nyanta took the girl as his own, and not only did he father her to the best of his abilities, he fathered her better than he had ever seen a father care for a child before. The moment Tarthurac realized Nyanta was truly going to give his life to the raising of this little girl he realized Nyanta had the capacity to be something much greater than he ever could. Strong men like Tarthurac aren't rare, or special, but compassionate men like Nyanta are. Tarthurac envies and admires Nyanta's compassion. Tarthurac believed men like Nyanta were crushed by the world, never able to make it in the harsh and brutal reality, but here Nyanta stands against all the odds. Tarthurac wants Nyanta to succeed and to live to become a man who shapes history, not with his sword, but with his heart. Tarthurac would give his life for Nyanta. Blazej: Blazej and Tarthurac have an interesting relationship. Tarthurac likes the respect Blazej gives him, and he likes being much bigger than the present company. At first Blazej seemed harmless and like he genuinely looked up to Tarthurac, which Tarthurac liked a lot. But recently Blazej has shown a strong unwillingness to learn or listen to Tarthurac. Blazej's aloof attitude and lack of natural curiosity don't sit well with Tarthurac and he is beginning to think the halfling knows more than he lets on. But most of all, Tarthurac fears the wizard is getting so strong he thinks he is above the rules. Blazej has attacked other guild members on several occasions without provocation. Tarthurac fears that is Blazej keep on the path he is currently set on, he will not grasp that his actions have consequences until it is too late. Helena: Tarthurac thinks Helena is a spoiled brat, much like a rich and pampered child who never had to earn anything she has. He has no idea if her parents were wealthy or not, in fact he is fairly certain he parents were poor, but she still gets everything her way without effort. She spends no time training, or studying, yet she somehow knows reality warping magic and has proficiency with weapons and armor she never trains with. She has the most natural talent he has ever seen, even an ounce of effort would carry her farther than a lifetime of effort would carry him, but she squanders it on pranks and shenanigans that usually wind up hurting or damaging those around her. She thinks nothing of the consequences of her actions, and takes less than no responsibility for them. Tarthurac thinks Helena is the biggest waste of potential in the history of the universe. Warren: Tarthurac used to think Warren was a directionless warrior with no purpose. He saw Warren as weak and useless, but he has been proven wrong in that assessment. Warren is not weak. He has proven his ability on the battlefield and has proven he understands the consequences of his actions well enough to try to take responsibility for them. Tarthurac respects Warren as an equal in combat prowess. But he does wish Warren would grow up and stop pouting like a toddler every time he had problems at home. Warren has the emotional maturity of an infant. Kinetto: Tarthurac doesn't know Kinetto well. She is rarely around him and the two of them have only spoken briefly on a few occasions, but simply having another paladin around is nice. He does wish she would dedicate herself fully to her oath, as doing so would give her a solid direction, and he currently sees her as being fairly aimless in her endeavors. For someone so small she has the ferocity of a paladin of Conquest, but also she shows the kindness of a cleric of redemption. Tarthurac can't place her as she seems to become a completely different person in combat. Whichever side of herself she chooses to embrace, Tarthurac sees her as a valuable addition to the team. Lazuli: Tarthurac loves spending time with Lasuli. In a guild full of Helena and Blazej who act childish having a real child around is nice. She reminds Tarthurac of what real innocence is, rather than the feigned Innocence of Blazej and Helena. She also reminds Tarthurac every time he sees her that the destructive path of pessimism and apathetic destruction he was on less than two years ago was wrong. He wanted to kill her, thinking death would be a mercy, but every time Nyanta makes her laugh he is reminded that sometimes, compassion can survive, even in a dark world. Selena: Tarthurac wanted Selena dead for the longest time, and it drove him insane when other members of the guild would tell him to show her mercy. Tarthurac still thinks that letting her run around is insane, and will end in the deaths of hundreds of innocents, possibly the end of the world as they know it, but he has been shown very clearly that he is the only one who feels this way. When Tarthurac attempted to detain Selena, Warren attacked him and Alfomal told Tarthurac not to do such a thing again. Later Artemis, Palar, Yao, Warren and Blazej followed Helena to Tarthurac where she threatened to kill him if he ever attempted to detain Selena again. Artemis did make a small apology afterward, but Tarthurac received the message loud and clear that the guild would stand wit Helena rather than with him if a conflict between the two would come to fruition. Even a sideways glance at Selena would bring Helena's ignorant wrath. Tarthurac decided to make the best of a bad situation and allow Selena to run around in exchange for curing him of his plague. Tarthurac still thinks Selena will destroy Flouna if not the world once she regains her powers, but killing her now is currently impossible, and the deaths she causes will be on Helena's head, not his own. Abilities Magic Items * Galing Blade , Gift from Jhonn * +1 Famberge, Forged himself * +1 Shield, Forged Himself * World-Breaker Band, Looted from Kazonar scouting party * Libra Pendant, Traded for Scorpio Necklace from Nyanta * Kinetto's Bag of Holding,'' Parting gift from Kinetto'' * Belt of Frost Giant Strength,''' '''Traded for Ikki' s Thunder Canon * War, Gi''ft from Jhonn'' Trivia * Tarthurac was inspired by Gabriel Belmont AKA Dracula from the Castlevania: Lords of Shadows series and Blackwargreymon from digimon. * Tarthurac was originally planned to be a gold dragonborn Oath of Redemption paladin who had turned black upon becoming an oath breaker. * Tarthurac was originally planned to be a series main antagonist.